


(ART) Amok Time - Jim Kirk

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: My idea of how Jim would have beamed down on Vulcan during Amok Time. There would have been less fighting and a whole lot of loving...





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a photo of Chris Pine in a photo shoot for Details Magazine November 2010 and a photo still from Star Trek TOS Amok Time. my mind started snowballing with this end result... my version of a reboot Amok Time on New Vulcan.

I enjoy creating whether it's writing or watercolor painting, I have only been recently using Adobe photoshop since March but I think I have a grasp on using the filters and masks as well as brushes to create some interesting things. This is one of those interesting projects.    
  
 

**Place one young dashing Captain of the Enterprise and the planet of New Vulcan during Amok Time and you have one interesting situation.  
**

  


 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my digital art. 
> 
> Besides AO3, I can be found at the following:  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BlueMeetGreen1) / [TUMBLR](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/) / [DEVIANT ART](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/) / [WORDPRESS](https://bluemeetsgreen.wordpress.com/)


End file.
